mysticfallsspnfandomcom-20200213-history
Demons
Demons Demons have been at war with the angels since the great fall of Lucifer, demons have many shapes sizes and forms. Some demons are part of known species, some demons are of completely unknown species. Demons are also known as malevolent, inter-dimensional beings that travel between worlds, destroying everything in their path. These creatures come in many shapes and sizes, from slug like creatures to raging avatars of hellfire. All cultures from around the world have their own versions or tales of demons, which are all true. For demons do not only harm those of the Western Culture, but every last human they can get their hands on. Thus why religions from around the world have sought help in battling these forces of evil. Demonic Creation When Lucifer was cast out with his brothers they were now in a new world, a new dimension connected to earth. This new home was divided into seven kingdoms, each with it's own leader. The leaders of these kingdoms were known as princes of hell, each fallen angel soon began to corrupt into demons. Their angelic powers of healing corrupted into powers of destruction, some found they could shapeshift at will. Some began to lose their angelic beauty and become much more disgusting creatures. These were the start of the demons. Lucifer himself remained as a fallen angel ruling over his kingdom and becoming the leader of his fallen brothers. After a while while heaven and hell began to war, God created humanity. He created the first man Adam and gave him a wife named Lilith. Now Lilith was rebellious like Lucifer, hating god and displeasing Adam. So she was cast out of heaven and the Garden of Eden unto the earth where Lucifer found her. When Lucifer found Lilith he gave her great strengths, she was said to become the first human demon. The first human soul to become that of a demonic one, soon God had cursed her to never bare children again. So when Adam and his new wife Eve were cast upon the earth and out of heaven for original sin and mankind began to flourish. Lilith began to kill children, and helped condemn men's souls to hell. Sariel The Angel of Death would then chase Lilith back to hell away from humanity. Though the damage had been done, now men's souls were being cast into hell becoming ungodly beasts. Some of these creatures reached heights of power unknown to mankind, while others were nothing more than rodents to be crushed under heel. Demonic Powers The powers of demons range greatly from possession to summoning an element called hellfire that can burn mortal materials such as stone, steel, and other items. Demons also have biological immortality and are not harmed by normal earthly metals unless the metals are inscribed with runes of heaven or hell. Some demons can practice their own form of magic from summoning lesser demons to tainting entire regions. Demons even have their own swords created from demonic metals cooled in their own blood allowing them to kill angels or nephilim with these blades. These blades are also known to be able to allow the demon to flow some of it's own power into the weapon. Now Greater demons can consume lesser demons to make themselves stronger, to become near god like beings of power able to summon hordes of demons from within themselves to unleash upon their victims. Demonic possession is another ability some demons have, this allows a demon to posses a victim until they either move onto the next or are forcible removed. This power can be made null and void by a person having wardings or runes carved into their flesh to keep such powers away. Rankings of demons are a tad strange and convoluted at times, since within each of the seven hells are lesser hells. Such as Satan ruling wrath the smaller kingdoms within wrath would be hells like violence or anger being ruled by a lesser prince of hell. Sometimes ruled by an Earl, Marques, Archduke of hell or duke of hell. The powers of each high ranking demon range from how their powers are and how many demons they can summon. A Knight of hell would have amazing strength and amazing sword or weapon skills. While an archduke of hell could be able to summon other demons to do it's bidding while able to preform tasks of bringing hell fire to earth and stealing the souls of the damned. Princes of Hell Lucifer: Once Lucifer was once one of God's most loved angels the shining morning star. Though when he raised himself above God and attempted to take over Heaven he was cast down. When he was cast down with his loyal cohorts Lucifer took over a realm and his new kingdom was known as the hell of Pride. Lucifer's powers seem to be limitless and it's best to never anger him or in some cases when forms are changed he becomes a she. Mammon: Mammon once being a medium ranking angel soon became the demon of greed and want. His powers have not been explored or seen completely. He is known to give knowledge to mankind so they shall make items that will create great wealth but along with it greed, want, and cause the person to withdraw themselves from humanity. Satan or Amon: Satan was a powerful angel one of the five closest leaders next to Lucifer, when he was cast out he became the demon of wrath. The demon that has the hell of burning fire and brimestone. Satan was slain by one of his many if not hundreds of bastard children. The now leader is Amon also known as Aamon, he is a leader of hell now and controls forty legions of demons. His name means "One who induces eagerness." Asmodeus: Asmodeus was once an angel and has so much strength even some humans have called him a king of demons or a king of hell. When in reality he is just a prince like most other leaders of hell. Asmodeus is considered to be the worst of all demons and had to be dragged back to hell by the Angel Raphael himself. Belphegor: The demon of sloth, he is known for teaching mankind the ways of ingenues inventions then tempts them into laziness. He is also known to be a demon that insists orgies as a form of worship and was once worshiped as a pagan god in the form of a phallus. Beelzebub: Beelzebub is the ruler of his own personal hell and is considered to be a high ranking demon right next to Lucifer. Beelzebul claims to cause destruction through tyrants, to cause demons to be worshiped among men, to excite priests to lust, to cause jealousies in cities and murders, and to bring on war. He was once a high ranking angel of the cherubim choir but has now fallen and become a demon. He is known by many names one of them being the Lord of Flies or the Prince of demons due to being such a high rank in Lucifer's court. Leviathan: Leviathan is the demon of envy and his true form is said to be over 300 miles long. The demon is also said to be the beast out of the sea from Biblical texts, with seven heads and crowns upon each head with the whore of Babylon sitting before him. The demon is known to cause the waters of the earth to boil and become sour so mankind cannot drink from it, he is said to cause men to envy and hate each other. Leading from petty rivalries between brothers to all out war between nations. Demon Species Demons come in many shapes and forms, nearly uncountable by human measurements. Some demons appear as humans, with the ability to summon their powers at will. While others can only take a demonic form upon the living plain of existence. Fallen angels that have been corrupted fully into demons tend to take on a darkened, or mangled form of their once proud celestial body. While human souls that have been tortured in hell normally become shadow demons, creatures that require a human vessel to remain on earth. Taking over by possession or striking a deal with said vessel. Category:Creatures Category:Demonic Beings